Generally, loading and unloading mechanism for record disc player apparatus provides horizontal and vertical displacements of discs to transfer a disc from a loading position to an operating position and for returning the disc from the operating position to the original loading position or position of ejection.
To achieve the displacements of the disc, the mechanism typically includes a mechanical and/or electromechanical means executing both displacements, which complicates the mechanism because it needs to act in both directions.
This complication reduces the reliability of such mechanism and prevents obtaining low manufacturing costs.